Sweet i Kendl
Sweet i Kendl – trzecia misja w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Rozpoczyna się automatycznie po przerywniku filmowym Big Smoke. Solucja Na cmentarzu na CJ-a i Big Smoke'a czekają Kendl, Sweet oraz Ryder. Kendl ciepło wita Carla, natomiast Sean zaczyna się z nim kłócić. Sprzeczkę przerywa odejście Kendl, która po chwili wyjawia, że idzie spotkać się ze swoim chłopakiem Cesarem. Sweet wścieka się, po czym mówi Carlowi o obecnej sytuacji w gangu. Następnie Ryder, Big Smoke, CJ i Sweet wychodzą z cmentarza. Zostają zaskoczeni przez drive-by gangu Ballas, którzy przy okazji niszczą samochód Big Smoke'a. Sweet zarządza powrót na Grove Street na zaparkowanych naprzeciw cmentarza rowerach. Wsiadamy na rower oznaczony niebieską strzałką i podążamy za Sweetem, na którego przesunięta została strzałka. Uważamy, żeby zbytnio się od niego nie oddalić. Przez cały czas atakować nas będą z samochodu wrodzy gangsterzy; kiedy skupią się akurat na nas, próbujemy sprowadzić ich samochód na jakąś przeszkodę (np. sygnalizator uliczny). Prowadzenie Sweeta kończy się na parkingu pod skrzyżowaniem na Mulholland. Dalszą część ucieczki prowadzi Ryder, sam Sweet odjeżdża w innym kierunku, by zgubić pościg. Za Ryderem jedziemy, aż dotrzemy na Grove Street. Na miejscu Sweet pyta, kiedy Carl zamierza wrócić do Liberty City. CJ, widząc swoją rodzinę w rozsypce, decyduje się zostać w Los Santos. Ryder sugeruje, żeby Johnson załatwił sobie jakiś strój w barwach gangu oraz nową fryzurę. Po misji pokazany zostanie dom Johnsonów, w którym od teraz możemy zapisywać grę oraz garaż, w którym można przechowywać pojazdy. Po wejściu do domu ukazana zostaje dyskietka, w którą wejście otworzy menu zapisu. Pomoc w misji * Jeżeli mamy problem z ucieczką przed Ballas na rowerze, zawsze możemy ukraść samochód z ulicy. W takim wypadku będzie pojawiał się komunikat o wejściu na rower, jednak możemy go zignorować. Misja przebiegnie normalnie i zakończy się jak wraz z grupą wrócimy na Grove Street. Jedyną różnicą będzie brak rozmowy między postaciami. * Jeżeli chcemy pozbyć się ścigającego nas Voodoo, który w dodatku może dość łatwo zrzucić CJ-a z roweru ze względu na zerowe statystyki na starcie, możemy pojechać na teren planu filmowego w Vinewood (na południe od cmentarza, przy murze w północno-zachodnim rogu placu), zabrać znajdującego się tam AK i odstrzelić kierowcę i strzelca. Sweet i reszta grupy mają w tej misji przydzieloną bardzo dużą ilość zdrowia, więc nic ich nie zabije, a gdy się za bardzo oddalimy, gra nie zakończy misji niepowodzeniem, a jedynie oznaczy położenie Sweeta na mapce niebieskim kwadratem. Ciekawostki * W Grand Theft Auto V, podczas misji Safari na dzielni, można zauważyć 3 osoby wyjeżdżające z Grove Street na BMX-ach. Ich stroje są podobne do strojów Sweeta, Rydera i CJ-a, co nawiązuje do tej misji. * Jeśli kierowca Voodoo zostanie zabity, w późniejszej fazie ucieczki Sweet pojedzie z grupą i gra opuści kawałek scenki, w której on odjeżdża w stronę Glen Park, jednak reszta misji pozostaje niezmieniona tj. dalej gracz będzie miał za zadanie jechać za Ryderem. * Kiedy Ballas strzelają do auta Smoke'a to wybucha od razu jakby trafiono je w zbiornik paliwa mimo iż ten znajduje się po drugiej stronie. * Auto Big Smoke'a zaparkowane przy cmentarzu (przed wybuchem) miało włączony silnik. * Ballasi, którzy nas gonią w tej misji, będą atakowani przez innych Ballasów, mimo iż należą do tego samego gangu. * Voodoo Ballasów ma w tej misji specjalny fioletowy wariant, którego nie można znaleźć na ulicach, dlatego by go zdobyć należy zabić Ballasów i pojechać nim do garażu, możemy zrobić to w misji Przejażdżka lub uzyskać ten kolor w Loco Low Co.. * Zniszczony w cut-scence samochód Big Smoke'a jest unikatowy ze względu na czarny kolor dachu. Schowanie wraku auta do garażu to jedyny znany sposób, by uzyskać Perenniala w tym odcieniu bez użycia modyfikacji. * Po cut-scence, w której Sweet odłącza się od grupy by odciągnąć od niej Ballasów, owa dwójka gangsterów stoi przy ulicy w stronę której biegł Sweet. Można w łatwy sposób ukraść jeden z pobliskich samochodów żeby ich przejechać i zdobyć Micro Uzi. * Sweeta, Rydera ani Big Smoke'a nie da się zrzucić w żaden sposób z rowerów. Scenariusz |gra = SA}} Galeria Plik:Sweet i Kendl (1).jpg|Carl nad grobem matki. Plik:Sweet i Kendl (2).jpg|Sweet wypomina CJ-owi opuszczenie Los Santos. Plik:Sweet i Kendl (3).jpg|Kendl kłóci się ze Sweetem. Plik:Sweet i Kendl (4).jpg|Sweet wścieka się na całą sytuację. Plik:Sweet i Kendl (5).jpg|Sweet opowiada o pochowanych tu przyjaciołach. Plik:Sweet i Kendl (6).jpg|Ballasi wysadzają samochód Big Smoke'a. Plik:Sweet i Kendl (7).jpg|CJ wsiada na rower. Plik:Sweet i Kendl (8).jpg|CJ podąża za Sweetem. Plik:Sweet i Kendl (9).jpg|Sweet próbuje zgubić pościg. Plik:Sweet i Kendl (10).jpg|Ryder przejmuje prowadzenie. Plik:Sweet i Kendl (11).jpg|CJ jedzie za Ryderem. Plik:Sweet i Kendl (12).jpg|Na Grove Street. Plik:Sweet i Kendl (13).jpg|Rozmowa na Grove Street. Plik:Sweet i Kendl (14).jpg|Misja zakończona. Big Smoke | następna = Ryder }} de:Sweet & Kendl en:Sweet & Kendl es:Sweet and Kendl fr:Sweet & Kendl pt:Sweet & Kendl ru:Sweet & Kendl uk:Sweet & Kendl vi:Sweet & Kendl